


Peeyew, The Goddesses Farted

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario Galaxy, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

"Peeyew... do we stink or what?" Lady Palutena playfully stated while she and Princess Rosalina were farting with each other to see who had the most disgusting farts, both of them fanning the air with their hands from their combined rotten stench of eggy farts.

"Personally, I think you have the much smellier farts, but that's just me..." Rosalina stated calmly, with her releasing deep pitched bassy farts while Palutena was more wet and bubbly, with it being apparent that the Goddess of Light had the stinkier farts for sure.

Both of the goddesses were excited from smelling how bad their farting stunk, with them taking in pride of how potent they could be.


End file.
